


合法恋爱番外（删减部分）

by 12ajiu



Category: --- - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12ajiu/pseuds/12ajiu





	合法恋爱番外（删减部分）

桌下的白衍泄了气，闷闷不乐地坐在罗叙的裤裆前。看着看着，他搓搓手。  
罗叙还在互动：“嗯，我的新戏可能会在……”  
他停顿了，面色不太好。

而下面，白衍已经拉开了罗叙的裤拉链，扒着他的内裤就舔了上去。  
罗叙面色一沉，下意识地按住了白衍的脑袋。白衍趁机仰面，舌头扫过他的掌心。湿润温热，包裹在罗叙的心尖上，染出一整片的暧昧来。  
隔着那一层薄薄的布面，白衍感受到罗叙下身的变化。不一会儿，罗叙便硬了。白衍用食指勾下他的内裤，让那东西弹出来，直邦邦地贴着自己的脸，亲昵地来回抚摸。  
……  
而直播中，粉丝还在继续提问。  
[罗叔叔，怎么不继续说了？]  
[啊，罗叙怎么石化了？]  
[是我卡了吗？？]  
罗叙深吸一口气，逐而保持一个温和地微笑，和粉丝们道歉并保证下次弥补直播时间后，他爽快地关了直播。  
瞬间，罗叙的两道眉就拧成一个‘川’字。白衍还不知道他已经关了直播，只觉得罗叙忽然安静了，有些好奇。可白衍又看不到外边的情景，唯有埋头苦舔才是出路，他握着罗叙的东西放在嘴里轻含。  
然而毕竟白衍口活儿差的一比，没多久，就被罗叙的东西累的腮帮子发颤。  
他求饶道：“你直播是不是关了？你让我出去吧。”  
罗叙不轻不慢的拒绝，语气非常镇定：“不行。”  
“啊……”  
白衍苦哈哈地想，下次他再也不揽这种苦差事了。  
他蹭着罗叙卖力地吞吐，嘴角的银丝都险些挂下来，好在罗叙也终于耐不住了。往后退了些，将已经累的迷糊到不行的白衍从桌底下拽了出来。  
白衍重见光明，激动的不行，以为自己得到了大赦，连忙说：“我买了蛋糕，我来给你过生日的！我们吃蛋糕去！”  
“好，先吃这个，一会再吃蛋糕。”罗叙指了指自己还没得到‘大赦’的下半身。  
“不不不……先吃蛋糕吧，啊！”  
罗叙突然抱起白衍，把他吓得两腿很自然地夹上了罗叙的腰。罗叙顺势把他压倒在书桌上，冰凉的桌面贴着白衍的背，罗叙温柔地咬他的耳垂，吻他的颈侧。  
酥麻如春风，叫人心醉。白衍一碰上罗叙，就什么理智都没了。  
他不管不顾地凑上脑袋去吻罗叙的唇，一双手去摸罗叙那根硬起的东西，讨好般的来回搓揉。指尖按在龟头上，黏答答的，有一下没一下的逗弄。  
罗叙很受用这样的挑逗，解开了白衍的衬衣，按揉他的乳尖。最后，居然一口咬上去，用力吸吮两口。  
“等！等一下！”白衍呼声制止，因为太舒服了，反而变得慌张起来。  
罗叙问他：“都做了这么多次了，怎么还这么敏感。嗯？”话语间，罗叙一丝一毫都未曾松懈，攻占着他胸前的小东西，将它舔咬到硬立通红才肯罢休。  
白衍哪还有力气和他争辩，胯间的羞涩令他智昏，他小力地扯着罗叙的衣角：“你压着我……我不好脱裤子啊。”  
罗叙手一摸，才发现白衍的裤裆已经鼓鼓囊囊的。罗叙笑了，一副有趣的模样道：“现在不想去吃蛋糕了？”  
“……”  
白衍揪着罗叙的衣领，皱眉：“少说话，多劳作。”

自家伴侣都发出夜间指令了，罗叙没道理不遵守。  
只不过书桌上硬邦邦的，白衍搁着屁股疼。罗叙把他摸的不能再硬了之后，就抱着他去了一旁的沙发上。白衍眼底氤氲，含糊地抬腿。罗叙抓住，在他腿内侧亲了一口。动作很轻，白衍只觉得痒痒的。  
他跪起身，看罗叙从身侧的抽屉里拿出了安全套和润滑剂。  
这次换樱桃味。  
以及，他看到罗叙那根东西依然没有释放过一次。白衍想了想，还是捧着它再次吸吮起来。唇齿间的炽热最是贴切，挠的人心尖作乱，湿润的温度包裹了罗叙，逐步增温。  
罗叙只觉得周身燥热，捏着白衍的下巴往后推，急急阻止：“够了。”  
他将润滑剂倒在手心里，握住两人的东西，贴在一处上下套弄。白衍嗯嗯啊啊地舒服，仰头索吻，即刻就被罗叙吻得明明白白的。  
舌头在他口舌中打转，你推我挡地争执不下。  
最后，罗叙占了上风，白衍喘着粗气，乖乖地瞧着他。  
那眼神里头，情啊爱啊的，满满皆是。  
罗叙意犹未尽地啾了一口白衍的嘴角，让他躺在沙发上，自己则努力忍耐着，并且耐心地给白衍开阔后边。润滑剂在他手里黏腻不已，如一道钥匙，在白衍最要紧的地方磨人。  
“罗，罗叙……”  
“怎么？”罗叙俯身。  
“我想she……”白衍红着的脸像是发烫的虾子，“你能不能让我先，先一次？”  
他想让罗叙再摸摸他。  
可罗叙不啊，他将白衍的腿压成M形，还不许他自己去碰自己的东西。白衍慢慢呼气，像是受了天大的委屈，一个不当心就要哭了。  
罗叙自然舍不得，他的手指在白衍的后面慢慢抽动。不一一会儿就把自己的抵到了穴口，慢慢送了进去。  
“唔。”白衍咬着牙，太久没做，他还是有点紧张。  
“小衍，想要我辛苦劳作，你就要学会用后面she。”  
就到这会儿，罗叙还在哄骗他。  
白衍气地去咬他，被他反吻。  
而罗叙的吻恰好安抚了白衍的情绪，好一会儿，白衍才抱着罗叙的脖子，随着他的律动渐渐地适应起来。  
罗叙嘴里说着哄他的话，动作却一点都不含糊不怠慢，猛地朝他撞。白衍被迫哼哼唧唧地求饶，就在撞到某个点后，他身子微颤，抖抖索索地就she了。  
罗叙抱着他，几乎是和他同时。  
可怜白衍，才一次就精疲力尽。谁想到罗叙压根就没满足，抱着他抵着墙面，猛地又来了一次。一个空隙地休息时间都不给白衍，气的白衍直嚷嚷：“我下次……再也，唔，再也不作死了”  
真的就是，一夜无眠了？

就粉丝啊，直播啊，罗叙哪还管啊。  
他和白衍一直缠缠绵绵到天亮。

\-------------  
除夕快乐，请勿外发。


End file.
